This invention relates to instrument adaptor cases and more particularly to an adaptor case to permit mounting an instrument on a mounting surface used in either an instrument protruding position or in a recessed position.
It is often desirable to mount visual instruments necessary for control of machines such as boats, automobiles or other vehicles, on a mounting surface at a flat or angle with respect to orienting these instruments for easy visibility during the operation of such machines. As within a reasonable focal point of an operator, as the number of instrument positions increase horizontally or vertically to the focal point of the operator's position, it is often desirable to mount the instruments from a flat position near the operator's centerline of sight to an angled position within the periphery areas of the focal point in order to improve the operator's visibility of the instruments. At times it is desirable that the adaptor case protrude or extend the instrument from the mounting surface in order to utilize the space at the back of the mounting surface for other purposes or to project the instrument face at a more suitable angle in the peripheral areas of visibility. At other times, it is desirable to mount the adaptor case so that the instrument is recessed within the mounting surface, or in closer proximity to the centerline of the operator's viewing angle. In other circumstances, it may be desirable to mount the adaptor case in combination with each other, as components in an arrangement of projecting or recessed instrument positions, in order to suitably orient these instruments in the most appropriate visibility position to the operator of the machine.
The manufacturer of standard instruments does not know in advance where his product will most suitably adapt to the visibility needs of a machine operator. In order to lower production costs and yet permit any of these described methods of mounting the instrument, it is evident that is is desirable to manufacture a standard model of flat and angled instrument cases capable of being mounted protruding and recessed from a common surface and so constructed that they are adaptable to be flexibly arranged in any of the described mountings to meet unforeseen visibility requiements.
In the past there has not been available an adaptor case suitable for mounting flat or angled instruments in both instrument protruding or recessed positions. The prior art discloses modifications to the instrument case or housing to permit instruments to be mounted in a particular fashion to the panel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,911 illustrates an angled cap in which a compass is placed in order to permit the compass to present its face to the operator at a predetermined angle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,658 illustrates another example of an instrument cover adapted to be disposed at an adjustable angle with respect to the instrument dial. As can be seen from these patents, neither is adaptable for recessed or protruding instrument mounting.